


Hospitals And Cinemas

by RammBook



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, OTP-Prompts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook
Summary: I used two prompts from tumblr (i don't know where one is from originally so if you do tell me):1. My chocolate bar hasn't fallen down from the vending machine and you shook it so that it does, ...2. We were watching a horror film at the movie theater and you jumped at a scary scene and your popcorn bucket landed on my head. (By letsimagineotps)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in around two hours so please be nice to me. It is just to break my writing block a little bit.

She was by now used to the vending machines that always took your money but never gave you something back. This waiting room was her second home by now. Curse Donnas inability to stay healthy. It would be not that bad anyways, just like always. Dramaqueen. And she was forced to be here every second week, it was getting annoying. Fast. At least the fashion magazines were always up to date, that was refreshing.  
"AAARGH!" She grinned. Someone experienced the money eating vending machine, she had to see that. She left the room to watch a guy kicking the poor machine over and over again, yelling something incomprehensible. After a full minute a last weak kick was all he could muster.  
"Need a hand?", she asked, already walking towards him.  
"Go ahead." He still sounded angry, but this time she could at least understand him.  
"Thaaank you," she sung, slamming her shoulder against the side of the machine. The candy fell down and she took it out. "A perfectly fresh chocolate-treat," she explained holding it towards him. "You look like you need it more than I do." He looked at her, looked at the chocolate bar, looked at the vending machine and back to her.  
"How… how did you do this? How?" She shrugged.  
"Experience," she answered easily. "You gonna take it or what?" Slowly, he did and she rolled her eyes. Boys. He opened the package, breaking it in two halfs. He offered her one. For a second she hesistated.  
"Why are you here?", he asked, walking with her into the waiting room.  
"My dumb sister pretends she is sick. Again. Is the third time this week. And it is just Wednesday! I can't believe Mom is falling for it! Anyways, what are you doing here?" She ate her half while he answered.  
"My sister broke her arm. She was climbing a tree." She smiled.  
"Welcome to the dumb siblings club! I am Daisy, by the way."  
"Donald. Donald Duck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Prompt,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timewise after the first so yeah. Have fun, it's just a lil bit of fluff

Of course Mickey wouldn't come. It wasn't like he'd expected him to come. Not after last time, when he'd ended up chasing his own shadow.   
Mickey didn't know what he missed, the movie was awesome. Scary and gross and the perfect mix of screams and silence.   
"AAHHH!" Wait that wasn't from the mo- Before he could react, it was raining popcorn. Popcorn? He looked up, just to be hit by a bucket.   
"What's the big idea?!" He grabbed the bucket and threw it on the ground, so hard it jumped back up. He liked popcorn, but sitting in it wasn't his favourite thing in the world. At all. "Who was that?!" He turned around, seeing a person running towards him.  
"I am so sorry!" The voice whisper-yelled. He knew this voice from somewhere. "I just got scared, let me help you clean this u- Donald? I hit you?" She was now standing in front of him, staring at him.  
"Daisy? You like Horror movies?" Smart move, Donald really.   
She giggled, before she picked up the bucket and started filling it with popcorn, successfully cleaning the chair.   
"No, but my friend Minnie does. Her boyfriend Mickey doesn't like them so she forced me to come along." He grinned, knowing the problem. Then he realized something.  
"Wait. Minnie? Like Minnie Mouse?" He kneeled down to help her. It was his seat, the faster it was clean again the better.  
"Yes, do you know here?" They were crawling now, throwing every piece of trash in the big bucket. It didn't matter anyways.  
"Yeah! Her boyfriend is one of my best friends!" She gasped, letting go of the piece of candy in her hand.  
"You're Donald?!" Confused, he scratched his head, before he looked at her.  
"Didn't we already establish that?", he asked, completely lost.  
"Minnie was trying to hook me up with you for months!" She laughed, shoving him. "If I had known that was you…" She shook her head. "We could already be a couple, do you know that?!" Stunned, he picked up a last piece of popcorn and threw it into the bucket. "Oh, thank you for helping me!"  
"Uuuuh…. Sure?" She smiled at him, whilst standing up.  
"We should go on a date sometime. But not a horror movie this time. See you around." She giggled and then she was gone. He stared at the place where he'd seen her the last time and the ends of his beak curled into a smile as he finally realized what had happened.


End file.
